LizJulesEve A Passions Short
by NoraCrane
Summary: Something I wrote a very long time ago.


Liz/Jules/Eve-Nora's Version

This is something I wrote a really long time ago. Although I haven't been watching the show much, I am certainly going to try to attempt how I would write this, even if I don't get paid the big bucks! LOL! And I haven't exactly seen these current episodes but I am going to write how I see this scene and how it should be handled, so there! LOL! Of course it this was me, I would have never written this storyline to begin with as cocky as that sounds, what can I say, I'm strong minded, LOL, but let's fix up this terrible situation. Okay now seriously, here we go. Eve had walked in, her office shocked to see her man Julian and her half sister Liz tangled up in quite the sexual position. Not knowing of course that Liz had had a knife and making empty threats to get Julian to make love to her. Eve, distraught, upset and not sure what to think took off, saying she had an emergency to handle, the truth was the only emergency being the fact she had seen Julian and Liz together. Why was this happening? She had chosen Julian over T.C. at this point and here they were in her office together, naked, and involved in a compromising situation to say the least. Julian grabbing his clothes with much speed, managed to get away from the psycho in a heartbeat, leaving Liz who was grinning and putting on her bra, but Julian didn't care, his lady was upset and he had to get to her to explain things. Eve left the hospital and Julian was frantic with disbelief what had just happened. Eve left the situation, left the whole mess back at the hospital, just not wanting to think about what she had just seen. She thought Julian had changed, but was this a sign of the old Julian returning? It just wasn't right, but she was just too upset at that very moment to listen to what might be the terrible truth, the truth that she was losing the man she loved. The truth that he was not faithful to her, that his old ways had crept back within the very soul, that the new and gentler Julian was gone forever? Eve could feel tears splash down her cheeks one by one, the road becoming unclear and blurry that she had to pull over and stop. She leaned forward on the steering wheel, hitting the horn by mistake as her tears were uncontrollable at that moment. She was startled then when her cell phone rang.

"Eve?"

"Yes." She said, quietly.

"It's me my love."

"I don't want to talk to you Julian, please leave me alone."

"Where are you, I went after you and you seemed to disappear, I thought you were on duty." Julian said.

"I….I….have to go."

"You are crying my dear, tell me where you are, let's talk this out."

"I don't want to talk it out, you and Liz were naked, and you were in my office, my office Julian, a place of memories, a place where we almost made love ourselves so long ago after that kiss at the lighthouse, before I thought you were going to jail." Eve said.

"Honey."

"Do you remember that Julian, do you remember how we nearly made love and how we would have had T.C. not knocked on that door? Do you remember all we have gone through?"

"I know my love; it's not what you think, honest."

"I know what it is, my half sister and the love of my life, in my office!" she yelled.

"Sweetheart."

"Goodbye Julian." Eve said, hanging up the phone, tears running down her face once again.

Eve seemed to cry forever, cry until she could cry no more and when she looked up, standing next to her at her car window was Julian, with a sad and apologetic expression upon his face, standing soaking wet, as the sky was gray, the clouds pouring down much rain upon her windshield. He put his hand upon the driver side window, Eve just staring at him for a moment before unlocking the passenger door. As Julian climbed in next to her, she looked up at him, her eyes filled with every emotion possible, anger, resentment, hurt.

"My dear, I know you are angry and you have every right to be, you do, I have hurt you, I have betrayed a loving trust that only two people share."

"You have certainly done that."

"My dear Eve, I would never intentionally hurt you though, I wouldn't, I love you more than life itself, but this is Liz, your vengeful sister, the woman that would do anything in life to betray you and tear us apart."

"So you are saying she forced you to have sex?"

"I am saying, she had a knife on me which you my love did not see, Liz was threatening to kill you, she said she certainly would if I did not go to bed and I will not stand by and watch such a bitch try to harm you or hurt you, I love you far too much."

"I don't know what to say."

"Just know that it's all a misunderstanding my love, please believe I would never ever hurt you, I love you so much Eve, so very much. I am sorry my dear to say that I have had these terrible visions in the past, visions that are rather blurry but if I can remember, I see myself upon Liz, I see myself, well… I can't even say it, because whatever happened, I know back then that I was a sorry excuse for a man. But I would like to think that I didn't do it, I don't know my love, I just am seeing a vision and she said I did so this is her way of getting back at me and the continued revenge on our love." Julian said.

"Julian, I hope you didn't."

"Darling, I hope so too, yes I have done things to people in my life I shouldn't have, but I really hope not. But regardless, she told me what I did, it's just so hard to believe that I would ever hurt a woman in that way, oh Eve, please believe no matter what happened then, in the present day, I would never hurt you, I am so in love with you, I can't lose you, I can't lose what we have, please tell me Liz can't come between us, please say you believe and forgive me."

"Julian."

"Please Eve, please have faith in us, please know that you are the most amazing woman I have ever known and will always know, please know what we have is true, you are my soul mate, you are my world, you are my love, can you forgive me?"

Eve looked at Julian and as tears rolled down upon her cheeks, she looked at the man she did love, the man she had chosen.

"Yes."

Julian wrapped his arms around her in a tender kiss, knowing so well that they had been through so much, over the decades, over the years, over the last few months, that if they could survive this, they could survive anything.

The End


End file.
